White As Snow
by DororoSaenz
Summary: The summary's inside. I don't want to try fitting it in here, plus I'm no good at them. Slow updates due to low inspiration and Zombie Cupcake attacks.
1. New School

Dororo(easier than putting AN or whatever): I was thinking of making this a re-do of my old FanFic I put up some time ago, but I do not think I will. Plus, I doubt anyone really read it. I've taken ideas from it and put it in this one. I've decided to actually use my OC's full name and not just her nickname. Also, I'm going to use first person in the story, I'll tell you if I switch to someone else's point of view. It just seems easier for me. Anyway. On to the summary and story! By the way, I am no good at summary's.

Summary: It was normal for new kids to come to school, right? Then what was so bad about her going to Karakura High? She was too shy, an easy target for bully's, that's what was.

Dororo: Yes. I know. Crappy Summary. But, I did warn you, I'm no good, eh? Anyway. Warnings: OOCness, OC, AU. Tell me what you think of it, please. On to the FanFic!

* * *

It was normal for a new girl to feel shy on their first day of school, right? So what was the problem? Nothing. Nothing.. Nothing... I was trying to convince myself. Didn't help much. Only made me more nerves.

Standing in the office of Karakura High with my only family, a sister and brother. The bell for people to come inside just rang, I could see people walk past the office, and I knew they saw me. The girls were whispering to each other, glancing at me, it was probably my hair. White as snow. Irritating as hell. I hated it, a lot. Asked if I could dye it, but the answer was always no. I sighed, just watching all those people, almost everyone had a friend, I could tell. Smiling, giggling, laughing..

Oh, how I wish I didn't have to come..

Then, I saw a flash of something orange and spiky, but before I could get a better look, my sister has taken me by my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"Atokata." She said firmly, her voice soft though. "Me and Brother are going. They'll send someone from the class you'll be in to escort you to the room."

I frowned instantly. I hated having to go to school. I never went before this, so why must I now? All this shit was getting on my nerves.

And so, my only family left. I could see the back of their heads, their black hair. Their hair was black, mine was white. I wondered if I am really related to them some times. I mean really. White hair? I doubt there were many people who had natural snow white hair. Shrugging it off, I looked out the window again, there were fewer people there now.

Then, to my disbelief, I saw white hair. On a teenaged boy for that matter. Snow white, just like mine.. I was able to tell if it was natural or not, since I was always on the look out for people like me. It was natural. I don't think he noticed me... Oh shit. He had. It was probably the white hair that gave me away.. He looked my way, a grin on his face. He started walking towards me, I wanted to run but I couldn't. I was frozen in place.

What was wrong with me? Before, I didn't care if people came close to me, but now, I was terrified. Why? It irritated me.

He was now standing in front of the same window as me, but on the opposite side. That mad grin still on his face. I could see his skin; it was pale, really pale. His eyes, oh shit, his eyes scared me. They were black and gold. It's not like the color scared me, but the look in his eyes did.

What a wonderful first day, no?

It's almost like he would stand there forever, just waiting for me to move to he could attack like predator and prey. And I was the prey. Joy.

Thankfully, the bell to get to class rang. He frowned a bit, turning away and started walking away. I sighed in relief.

* * *

(Shirosaki point of view)

It was a boring day as usual. Didn't think anything would happen, oh how I was wrong. Standing on the other side of the hallway as the office, where I hung out most of the time, I saw a something white, snow white. Damn people were blocking the view. Finally, after what felt like years, the hallway was clear.

I was immediately surprised at what I saw; a girl, about my age, with snow white hair like mine. What? There aren't many teenagers with white hair unless it's dyed, and hers didn't look it. Her back was towards me, there were two others. Parents maybe. Not that I cared. Of course, there were still people in the hallway, I could hear some of the girls whispers as they walked by and glancing at the new girl. Ch. Move all ready.

The girls supposedly parents left, and she turned around. My gaze met hers, I could feel the grin creeping onto my face as she stared at me in disbelief. I could tell that her eyes were some sort of red, now I was even more curious. Without knowing, I walked over to the window she was looking out of. My grin grew wider.

I could now see her better. Her eyes were red, but a blood red. Shit, I didn't want that blood gaze off of me. Her hair was like mine, white as snow, it was long though. She as pale as I was, weird albino. Something was odd about her clothes, she was wearing a uniform, but a boys uniform. What the hell?

Before I could think about it anymore, the bell to get to class rung. Damned bell, I thought. Frowning, I started walking to class. I could feel her red blood eyes on me as I walked, that was all I needed to grin again.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I heard someone say as I entered the class. Looking to see who said that, I saw my brother, Ichigo.

"Aren't I always?" I said as I sat at my desk, looking at my twin.

"Well... yeah. But I mean you seem to be in a more good mood than usual." He sat at him desk too, it was next to mine in the back row.

I rolled my eyes, if I told him what happened this morning, I knew I would never hear the end of it.

"Ichigo!" Was all that was needed to rip the strawberry's attention from me to his friends. Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Tastuki, Renji, and some others that I forgot.

"Ichigo, did you hear about the new kid?" Rukia was the first to speak.

Oh shit..

"No. We get new kids here a lot. It's normal, what's so special about this one?"

"She's going to be in our class," The short black haired girl answered. "And she's an albino! Like your brother!"

Ichigo stared in wonder at the girl. But before he was able to say anything, the door flew opened. It wasn't the teacher, oh heck no, life didn't like me that much. It was one of Ichigo's friends, and, ah shit, the new girl. I didn't know why I was so nerves, maybe because she was an albino like me.

The guy, who I forgot the name of, said something to the new girl, but I couldn't hear. They started walking over here. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Hisagi, is that the new girl everyone's been talking about?" Renji asked, looking at the girl.

"Yeah. Her name is Atokata."

"Weird name." Renji, always the first for insults.

"Renji, that's mean!" Tatsuki said, hitting his arm.

"What? It's true! And don't hit me!" He growled.

The girl just stood there. I hopped she didn't notice me. Shit, spoke too soon, she was looking at me. The idiots Ichigo called friends were arguing, ignoring everything else, well Chad and Orihime weren't arguing.

Ichigo sighed. "Sorry bout this, they always get into arguments." He stood up, holding out his hand. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

(Atokata point of view.)

I stared at him for a second, then said, "Atokata." and shacked his hand. I knew the white haired boy was staring at me, like before.

"This is my brother, Shirosaki." The strawberry pointed to his twin.

I looked at him, and nodded my head slightly as a greeting. This wasn't so bad like I thought it would be. People seem to be really nice.

Oh how I was mistaken.

* * *

Dororo: First chapter! I'm actually proud of myself for finishing it. I'll have the next one out as soon as possible!


	2. Beating and Hospital

Dororo: Second chapter! Okay, first off, I'm going to start each chapter off with Atokata's point of view, and of course if I do not, I will tell you. I don't own Bleach.

* * *

It had been a few days, everything was good; I was making friends, going places with them, laughing with them. It felt nice, like I actually belonged. I wished it would last for a long time, but of course, not all wished came true. And life just really doesn't like me sometimes.

It was early morning, before school. I usually met up with everyone and walked to school with them. But, today was different. It was cold, raining, and darker than usual, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to get out of the house. My siblings were getting annoying, again, kept saying they would give me a ride to school.

And miss out on seeing my friends? I don't think so.

So I got out of there when I got the chance. Maybe I should have asked to get a ride part way, I just know I'm going to get sick if I...

Achoo!

Too late..

I swear. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and the others are lucky that they don't have to walk so much in the damned rain. Leave it to me to be so god damn stupid. Ch. Well, no use moping about it now, eh? Sighing, I looked up ahead, and what did I see? Three shadowy figures, possibly facing me. When I got near enough, I could see them better. Male, around my age. Wait. Ah shit. They went to my school!

And who were they? Only the three most worst enemies of my friends, Nnoitra Jigura, Ulquiorra Shiffer, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaues. Joy.

"Well, well, well," Nnoitra, the tall skinny one, was the first to speak and step forward. Possibly the leader or something of this little group. "if it isn't the little freak."

Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them..

"Why all alone? What, your friends ditch you or somethin'?"

I sighed, stopping a few feet away from them. "It is non of your business, Nnoitra. But if you have to know, I am merely going to school. Now, if you three would kindly get out of my way." What did that get me? A kick in the gut, that's what. I stumbled back slightly from impact, holding my gut with one hand.

"Look, freak." Nnoitra, again. "This is just a warning, stay out of the little war between us and your freak friends, or else."

Okay, I am officially pissed off. I couldn't give a damn if someone called me a freak or whatever, but when you insult my friends, you instantly get on my bad side. "Ch.. I don't give a rats fucked up ass about what you have to say!" I said, kicking him right in the knee. What? It's the best I could do, my gut was still hurting like hell. Who knew that skinny freak had that much strength.

Before I knew it, me and him were in a fight. Punching, kicking, biting(Well, I was the one who bit). It felt like hours, but it was only a minute or two. I had multiple bruises, a broken bone or two, and a major headache. He had bruises also, bite marks, maybe a few broken bones, and a bloody nose. The other two started leaving.

Nnoitra, being the asshole he is, just grinned widely and walked away.

Asshole. I thought.

I tried walking, but fell. Crap. Me leg was probably broken. I took out my phone, looking to see who I could ask for help from. Sister? Brother? No, they're at work. Ichigo? Probably. School still hasn't started. I decided to text him, saying "Need help. Now. Get to the park near my place. I'll explain later."and sent it. Hopefully he'll come.

* * *

(Shirosaki point of view)

It was a normal day as usual, I was walking with my brother and his friends to school, little did I know something bad happened to Atokata, who we now call Auto. Right when we got onto campus, Ichigo's phone rang.

"Who the hell would be calling you right before school?" Renji said, probably irritated by the annoying ring.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he looked at his phone, it was Auto. He froze and his eyes widened at what it said.

"Oi, baka, what's wrong?"

"It's Auto...something happened." Ichigo replied, fear in his voice. Everyone stared at him. "She says she needs help, now, and to get to the park near her place."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, little did I know, I actually sounded worried. Now everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"You sound worried, that's what." Rukia stated clearly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on, we have to go get Auto!" Orihime yelled, running out of campus and to where Atokata told them to go, everyone else following her. She stopped suddenly, making everyone almost run into her.

"What's wrong?" Ikkaku asked.

Orihime pointed at the three shadowy figures walking towards them. They got nearer, and neared until they were standing only a few feet away from us.

"What you doin', freaks? School's the other way, or are ya too stupid to know that?" Nnoitra, the bastard.

"None of your damned biseness!" I growled. All he did was smirk, which got him several glares.

"Oi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, how bout we beat these freaks up like we did with their little albino friend?" Nnoitra smirked more.

"Leave me out of it, Nnoitra." Grimmjow, surprisingly, was saying no to a fight. That got him curious stares.

"Tch. Let's go, no need to waste our time with the freaks." The skinny bastard said as he pushed his way past us with Ulquiorra following him.

Grimmjow was still standing there. Why? We all looked back at him. "Why didn't you follow the jackass?"

"What? I can't go back and check up on my friend?"

Okay, today was turning out weirder than I thought it would be.

"Friend?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"The one who got into a fight with Nnoitra, duh."

"AUTO?" Everyone stared in wonder at him.

He just sighed, rolled his eyes, and started walking in the direction of where she was. He looked back at us, "Oi. You coming or what?"

Everyone exchanged looks, but followed him. Rukia whispered to the strawberry, "Hey, Ichigo, are you sure it's a good idea to trust him?"

"We got no choice right now."

* * *

After a while, we reached the park, there was a brick wall next to the sidewalk, there was some grass here and there between the cracks.

"She should be around here somewhere..." The blue head looked around, "Ah! There she is." He said, running to an unconscious looking figure that was sitting on the ground, leaning on the brick wall. The rain made it hard to see, but I knew it was her.

* * *

(Atokata point of view)

Stupid rain... I was all ready fading in and out of consciousness. Damn it, today was just not my day. I could hear people coming near me, but didn't know who. I felt something warm on my my forehead, slowly going down my face. Blood. I knew it anywhere. Heh, I really got ruffed up this time, eh? I heard people yelling, getting closer. Ichigo and the others..?

Can't keep conscious..

Before I knew it, the fuzzy mess I saw turned to darkness.

* * *

"A...!"

Wha...? Who's there?

"Auto...!"

My eyes snapped open. Where was I? What happened? I tried sitting up, but felt a quick jab of pain in my leg and ribs. Shit. That's right, I got into a fight with that bastard. I looked around, I was in a hospital.

"Don't get up! You're still injured badly!"

I looked around and saw everyone, even Grimmjow. "Wha.."

"Man, the bastard really beat ya up." Baka Renji. That just earned him a punch in the face when I get better.

"Can you blame her? That guy's one of the strongest in the school, and he doesn't fight fair!" Rukia said. But before Renji could argue with her, I cut in.

"I don't give a rats ass if he does or not."

Everyone stared at me. Usually, I would be happy-go-lucky, but now..

I continued, "I don't fight fair at times, either. When I see that son of a bitch, his head is mine." I growled. He really got on my bad side.

* * *

Dororo: I think this is a good place to stop the chapter, no? I think I should shine some light on Atokata's personality, I'll explain her back round in the next chapter. Well. Atokata's parents are dead, that's why she lives with her siblings. She gets mood swings at times, like when she got serious in the hospital, and when she saw Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Well, that's all! Hoped you liked it!


	3. Past

Dororo: Wow! It's been a while since I started to work on this story again, no~? I did kind of loose inspiration for this story...but I got a chapter out! I read through what I had on and that really gave me ideas! I'm also writing a Samurai 7 story, if you know and like that anime, please read it and tell me what you think. :3 Oh, yea, disclaimer; I do not own Bleach. I also hope everyone remembers that it starts out with Auto's point of view.

* * *

Damn that hospital, nothing to do for at least a week, make that three. I hated everyone there, the nurses, doctors. Ch, they were all so nice. There was one doctor who was cool, I think his name was Gin Ichimaru. Weird guy he was, always had his eyes closed, I wondered how he knew where he was going or what he was reading. And he allll ways had a grin that resembled a fox, was it humanly possible to stay like that all the time? The next time I saw him, I would ask.

The most oddest thing was, it that he was like a father to me. I never really did have a mom, or dad, since they both died when I was young. I guess I could call my sister and brother my parent like family, but it felt too weird. I wasn't too comfortable with thinking Ichimaru was like a father, but after a while I got used to it.

I did live in Karakura Town before, but after my parents accident, my siblings wanted to get me away from the area it happened it. I guess you could saw it was my fault, since I was the one who occupied my parents attention while we were walking. I can't remember what it was, but I think they were scolding me about asking to pet a strangers dog. They didn't see the uncontrollable speeding car coming our way, I did. I tried to tell them, but couldn't. That's when it hit them, literally. The car was only a few inches away from hitting my mom, who I was next to, my father on the other side of my mom. They both shielded me.

It must have been the most gruesome scene I ever saw. It even made me shiver now, but I would always hold back tears. I liked Karakura, and convinced by siblings to move back here. They thought I was over it, too, so we did. Turns out, I really was over my parents dying in front of me, just not the gruesome scene. Which was kind of weird if you think about it. That's when I was homed schooled for a few years, until High School at least, then started attending Karakura High.

I can't say I hated it, yet I can't say I liked it either. Karakura High was a regular High School, except with the years of being home schooled, I got annoyed more easily with kids. Guess that's how I ended up in the hospital, they probably saw me as a threat when I was hanging out with Ichigo and his friends.

Speaking of friends, I have to punch Renji. He should be used to it by now, since me and him always got into fights that would end up in a fist fight. We were stopped by either Ichigo or Chad. But they know not to get in my way when I am _this_ pissed off. I had even learned a few new things while in the hospital, and why Ichigo never came to visit. It had something to do with his mother dying, poor guy.

I did feel bad for him, truly, but I was almost incapable of saying so in a nice manner. Wonder why, I had always been able to express my feelings. Wait. No, no, never mind. That was a lie. I'm no good at telling anyone anything about my feelings. Don't know why, don't care. All I wanted to do was punch something, so I went to the nearest gym.

It was filled with men, just friggin' great. I didn't have anything against men, it's just they get so annoying at times, take Renji for example. He gets on my nerves almost all the time. Even when I was in the hospital, he didn't try to stop getting to me. Guess pineapple head's head really is that thick, I'll just have to fix that.

With the thought of punching Renji, I smirked and went to a punching bag. I think I was there an hour, nothing but punching that punching bag, imagining it was a different person each time. Sometimes, I would punch in a lot, and others I would barley punch it. When it came to that bastard Nnoitra or stupid Renji, I punched the shit out of them.

After I felt satisfied of punching the shit out of the poor bag, I payed my fee and left. It was already night? How long was I in there? Wait, the people at the hospital didn't let me leave until late, great.

I knew I shouldn't have been walking the streets alone at night, especially after what happened, but I couldn't help myself, I liked the night. So peaceful, yet filled with mysterious. Oh what the heck, to the graveyard I go!

The graveyard, many people didn't like it, but I loved it. It was a creepy and soothing place to be. Even if my parents were buried here, I wouldn't care, I would keep on walking through the dead grassy area. Call me what you want, this is who I am. A girl who didn't dress like one, one who loved graveyards and night, one who loved to fight, and one who would kill you if you pissed her off.

Either way you look at it, my way or someone else way, I am nothing like most girls, maybe more boy, but still a girl. I did like girl stuff, like...uh...er... uhhhh...

… okay, I got nothing!

I sat on a bench under a tree, hoping it wouldn't rain again, the sky was turning gray. Either there was going to be a storm, or something weird was happening. I would take weird over a storm any day. I watched the gray clouds float in the sky, I guess there isn't going to be a storm. It was darker now, possibly time to go home. I got up, walking out of the cemetery. I got a weird feeling, like I was being watched. I shrugged it off and kept going. With my luck, it was a crazy homeless rapist. Or Nnoitra and his lil' stupied gang...

… Bring it on, homeless dude, I'll kill you any day. I just didn't want to hear Nnoitra's annoying voice, I had one hell of a headache.

* * *

I made it home, but not before midnight, joy. I had to sneak into my room, good think it was at the back of the two story house on the top. I went to the back, climbed up a little latter I made out of the house, and opened my window, no one was there, good. I got in, just then I noticed how tired I was. I closed and locked the window, and without changing into sleep clothing, jumped into bed and fell asleep. I hoped that my dream was as nice as my day was, besides the annoying nurses and doctors, and not to mention the possible stalker I have. Hopefully who ever it was did not follow me to my house and saw how I got in. With that thought, I quickly woke up, got out of bed and looked to see if everything was where it used to be.

It was, good. I went back to bed, and this time, fell asleep and stayed asleep. The rest of the night went uneventful, as far as I know at least. There was no school in the morning, so I was able to sleep in. Plus, my sister and brother would find me in my room and know exactly what I did; went walking in the dark, which is fun to me.

* * *

Dororo: I think this is okay... Plus, I need to stop, I do have a headache. ._. Time for me to be like Auto and sleep! ….Except I do have school in the morning.


	4. Filler, oh, no!

A/N: Fuuu. :| How long has it been since I last updated...? Oh well... On to da story. I do not own Bleach, nor the song used in the Fic.

– –

There was no school today, which was fine by me. I slept in until around noon or so. No one had called, or possibly stopped by. Like I cared. I wasn't in the best mood I ever was in I knew there was nothing to do for the rest of the day, or until my siblings came home. So I did what I usually would do when I'm alone, listen to music. It isn't unusual to see a teenager listening to music, it was a regular thing, wasn't it? Oh well.

I turned my iPod on and put my headphones in. the first song to come up was Open Your Eyes. It must have been one of my most favorite songs in the world.

"Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
Maybe,  
I do need myself.  
Just my confusion  
trust my delusion

Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
Go through,  
these steps to get me,  
Back to where we start  
Before I fall apart"

The music was loud, but wasn't blasting in my ear. I would usually fall asleep while listening to music, but this song would keep me awake. I stared at the other side of the room, a blank wall. I didn't have anything to put on the wall, it pissed me off a little. I hated the wall being blank. It wasn't exactly my fault that I didn't have anything, most of my stuff from when I lived in Karakura was thrown away, so not to remind me of what happened.

A few hours passed, I was still looking at the blank wall. You know, when you stare at something for a long period of time, it seemed to get bigger? Yeah, that was happening. It was odd, but relaxed be at the same time. I did blink every now and then, to stop myself from falling asleep from the boringness. The songs switched around, when one ended, I usually try and think of what it was. It happened a lot, I wouldn't pay attention to it and when it ended, I would try and remember the song.

Even though some songs kept me up, others made me sleepy. I drifted off slowly, not knowing my door opened. Then, as quickly as it opened, it closed. It was probably my sister and brother, they probably thought I was asleep, which I kind of was. But after a while, I woke up again, looking around. I stood, and stretched. I didn't bother looking at the clock, the lack of light told me it was possibly past five.

I could tell they were making dinner, they usually did around this time, but I wasn't hungry, though, I didn't know why. I didn't want to stay up, if I did, my siblings would come in and ask all sorts of questions. Most about the hospital, which I did not want to talk about. It's not that they were mean, it's just...they were too nice. Ya know? When people are just too nice, and they get on your nerves...

I laid in my bed, headphones still in my ear. I slowly, very slowly, drifted off into sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better, I doubt I can take another boring day.

–

A/N Oh, mah, god. So. Shooooort. o.e I...just can't think of anything else. This was mainly filler, for, er, no reason... Next chapta with her goin' back ta school, so...yea.. I dun like this chapta. At. All. :|


	5. No, Not Shopping!

A/N: I hated the last chapter, since it was so short and a filler. -Doesn't like writing fillers- On with ta story.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly, to me at least, since I slept almost the whole time. Finally, it was time to go back to school, wonderful. I wasn't too keen on going back there, but I had to. I had woken up early, gotten dressed, and left. I didn't eat breakfast, I don't on school days. I get told to eat almost all the time when people find out. Something about me not getting enough energy. But, I never fell asleep in class before!

The light was dim, but was bright enough for me to see. I never got up this early, but the walk was long today, since I went through the graveyard. I finally arrived at the school some time later, Ichigo and the others weren't there.

_'I wonder where they-'_ I wasn't even able to finish what I was thinking when I was hugged from behind. The sudden glomp had made me loose balance, and fell over. My attacker had gotten off me as soon as we hit the ground. "Wha-?" I stopped when I saw Orihime. "Orihime-chan!" I said, this time it was my turn to hug her.

I hadn't seen her in forever! Or, it felt like it at least. Orihime's like a very odd sister to me. Rukia is, too. Renji...he's like a very annoying brother I always got into a fight with. Chad's a strong brother who I was scared of at time, since he's so big. Uryu.. well, he's just as annoying as Renji. I'm not sure what to make of Ichigo or his brother, Hichigo. They were all my friends that I hanged out with almost all the time. The others, like Hisagi and Grimmjow, I usually hung out with. Hisagi was all ways working, and Grimmjow... well, I'm not sure what he does.

After Grimmjow helped me, he stopped being friends with the bastard Nnoitra and hung out with us sometimes. I could tell that the others didn't trust him all too well, but I did.

I let go of Orihime, and got up, so did she. We started walking inside the school. Orihime, Rukia, and I were talking. Chad and Uryu stayed quiet as usual, so did the albino, which was odd. Ichigo, Renji, and Hisagi, who we met up with a little after we got to the school, were also talking.

I glanced back to Ichigo's twin, wondering why he was so quiet. Usually, he would be arguing with Renji about something. It was odd, but I shrugged it off and soon returned to talking with Orihime and Rukia.

We all reached the classroom, some students were all ready there, but not much. We went to our desks, which were near the back of the room, we all sat near each other. I sat at the very last row next to the window, during class I would usually just stare out it.

I sat at my desk, staring at Rukia and Renji who were in a fight...again. I'm not sure what it was, but I didn't care too much. Orihime was trying to make them stop. Uryu was saying something about them being baka's. Ichigo tried to ignore them. Chad /was/ ignoring them, which I find surprising, since even I can't ignore them. Hisagi was also trying to ignore them, but soon yelled at them to stop, which made an even bigger fight. And Hichigo, well, I'm not sure what he was doing, it seemed he was too lost in thought to even notice the fight.

"Orihime-Chan, it's useless, they ain't gonna listen." I said at the orange haired girl, she just pouted slightly and sat down at her desk. Finally, I got annoyed, it was too early in the morning for this. "SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU THREE!" I stood from me seat, hands clutched, eyes narrowed. Even though I didn't like getting mad, I did.

Renji started to protest at what I said, Orhime was trying to calm me down, which was useless. Me and pineapple head got into a fight, which quickly turned into a fist fight.

Ichigo and Chad interfered, Chad holding me back and Ichigo holding Renji back.

We glared at each other for a while, then calmed down. We were let go, right when I was, I punched Renji in the face. "That's what you get, Baka!" I growled, sitting back at my seat and staring out the window. I knew the red head was glaring at me, but I didn't care.

Class started not long after, the teacher finally came. I knew she was staring at me, I was in a girls uniform for the first time. I got scolded by my sister and brother about not wearing one, so I had to now. I hated the uniform, I don't wear skirts.

My friends didn't question me about it, they all ready guessed. I did have a bag with me that had an extra pair of clothes. The day went by normal, slow in other words.

– –

It was finally lunch time, we all walked to the roof and sat at our usual place. Grimmjow, to all our surprises, joined us not long after. As usual, me and Renji got into a fight.

"Oh shut up, Pineapple head!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he growled, standing up.

I also stood up, "YOU HEARD ME, BAKA!"

"BOY WANNA BE!"

"HA! Stop talking about yourself, Renji!" I laughed.

His face went red from either anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. Everyone laughed, well, not Renji or Hichigo..which was odd for the other albino.

He seemed to just sit there, staring at us fighting, not saying anything. I have to admit, I was getting a bit worried... Did I do something?

I was snapped out of my thought when Renji yelled, "WHAT?"

"You heard me!" I grinned.

"At least I'm not the one in a girls uniform!" he laughed, the comment made me blush.

"It's my fault I have to wear this SHIT!" I growled.

"Ha! Yeah ri-" he was cut off by a familiar annoying voice.

"Well, well, well. Who do we got here?" The owner of the voice walking onto the roof. Nnoitra.

We all glared at him in hatred.

"Seems the little bitch decided to wear a girls uniform." He had his usual grin on his face which made me even madder.

"I got an idea, bastard, walk away slowly and lease us alone or bet beaten to a bloody pulp!" I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"HA! I'm not the one who was sent to the hospital!"

My glare sharpened, "We'll see about that!" Without thinking, I ran into a battle. The skirt put me at a big disadvantage. What I didn't see, was that he pulled out a knife. I did, however, see it when it was to my face. I stopped in my traces, staring at it.

"That's not fair!" Rukia said, standing up. All my friends had stood up.

"Heh, I don't care." Nnoitra's grin widened, if that was even possible.

"Bastard." I growled.

We glared at each other for a while, but he still didn't put the knife down. I was trying to think of how to get out of this mess, if I made the wrong move I could get killed. Damn it. I finally got it!

I quickly grabbed the blade of the knife, even though my hand started bleeding I held it in place while I quickly moved my head out of the way, Nnoitra stared wide eyed, his grin gone. I kept the knife in a tight grip, while trying to punch him with my free hand. He grabbed it, I proceeded to knee him in the gut, I got him. He didn't let go of my fist, in return, I didn't let go of his knife. I kneed him again, this time he let go, so I did, he stumbled backwards.

"Damn.." he growled, glaring daggers at me.

"Heh." It was my turn to grin.

He had stumbled to the door leading to the stares that lead out of the roof. "Ch." he said and left.

"WAH! Auto-Chan! You're bleeding!" Orihime said, running to me. The others did too.

"Eh, seems I am." I said, laughing a bit, I didn't notice I was until she told me.

"We have to get you to the infirmary." Chad suggested.

"...Wonderful." I sighed. We all walked to the infirmary, the lady didn't question us, she just bandaged my hand up. By the time we were done, lunch was over.

"Aw man!" Renji whined.

"Oh shut up." I said, punching him slightly.

We walked to class, Grimmjow had a different class than us. But before he left, he asked if I was okay, again. I told him I was and not for him to worry, so he left. I had glanced to Hichigo and could see a hint of... Was that jealously or anger? I couldn't tell, but it was directed towards blue head. I shrugged it off, people can be so odd at times.

My friends and I sat at our desks, listening to the teacher go blah, blah, blah. It was boring, as usual.

– –

The bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"YES!" Renji said, standing up.

I sighed, I couldn't believe I was friends with him, but oh well. I was excited that school was over, but I was more excited that I could get out of his uniform. I picked up my school bag and the extra bag I had. We walked by the bathrooms, I stopped and said, "Wait for a sec!" Then ran in.

I came out some time later, but not in my school uniform. I was wearing by brothers T-shirt, it was my size, though, it was a faded dark blue color. My pants were baggy and a faded blue, they were a little bit too big for me, but I wore a belt! I had on the same shoes, but had a black hat.

They stared at me, they never saw me out of the uniforms. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing.." Some said, others shook their head.

"Why must you proceed to look like a boy?" Uyru asked.

"Cause I can!" I laughed. That earned me a sigh from almost everyone. "Nani?" I asked, looking at them, I didn't expect this reaction when I dressed like I normally do. I sighed when I got no answer.

"I know!" Orihime said, "How about we take Auto-Chan shopping?"

All the guys eyes widened when they heard 'we' and 'shopping'. My eyes also widened when she suggested they take me shopping. "OH HELL NO!" I yelled, racing down the hall.

"Uhh... Maybe some other time, Orihime!" Ichigo said, running down the hall also.

"I have plans!" Renji said, following Ichigo.

"Me too!" Grimmjow, Hisagi, Hichigo, and Uryu said, running down the hall.

Chad was all ready running, nothing said from him.

It was only the two girls, they looked at each other and laughed.

– –

The boys and I had ran as fast as we could to get away from the girls. We were at the park, some sitting on the ground, the others leaning on the wall, panting.

"I... Am never... going shopping..." I growled, in between pants.

"No need... to tell us.. We don't either.." Renji said.

"I don't get it.. Why do girls like going shopping?" Hisagi sighed.

"OI! Not all of 'em do! I hate going shopping!" I growled at him.

"Okay, okay... why do most like going shopping?" he restated.

"...Who knows." we all replied.

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha... I, persionally, HATE shopping like Auto. Except if it's at Hot Topic or something. I loved writing the running scene, all the boys eyes widening. :D Review please. I think this chapter is short, but not as short as the other one... -mumbles something-


	6. Yakuza Auto

A/N: I is here~! Miss me? :3 Hehe~. I'm going to start writing in third person, tell me if you lie first person or third person better for the story. Thanks~! On with the story~

* * *

Days flew by like they were nothing, nothing at all! It was odd, since for Atokata they usually went by slow. But now they didn't, and she was not sure why. Oh, well, what can ya do? Maybe it was because her and the guys were trying to avoid Rukia and Orihime since they tried to get them to go shopping with them. They even got Matsumoto Rangiku to help! The friends had to be extra careful..

A lot of stuff had changed, either for better or for worst. Grimmjow came with Atokata while walking to school in the morning and afternoons, they had found out the two lived in the same area one day, since then the albino and blue head walked together. She could see something in Shirosaki's eyes every time he saw her and the blue head walking together, but never asked about it.. And she don't want to, either.

So here Auto was, walking to school with blue head like always. She had her iPod in, ignoring him for once. Knowing the way to school by heart, so most of the time she had her eyes closed. She don't know why, though, it somehow helped with her balance.

They arrived at the school, a little early. She took her head phones out and turned the iPod off and looked around; no sign of Ichigo or the others. Atokata just sighed, she was too used to seeing them all ready here. Her and Grimmjow just hung around at the entrance of the school yard, waiting for the others to come. It was almost time to get in the school, but they still weren't here. She was getting worried..

"Dammit! Where the hell are they?" Auto yelled at nothing really. She was just too worried, and pissed off that they were late.

"Try calling them." Grimmjow said, leaning on a wall. She glared at him for a minute, how could he be so... CALM?

Sighing, she took her cell out and calling Ichigo, it rung a few times then someone picked up.

"Hello?" he said on the other line.

"Ichigo! BAKA! Where are you guys?" She growled at him, trying to mask the worry in her voice.

"Uh.. I'm at home. Shirosaki's here, too. I don't know about the others; they're all probably running late."

"Why aren't you here?"

"I'm trying to get Shiro to get up, but he won't. He never likes going to school, but this is just weird, he won't even move!"

"I'm coming there now." Auto said, and before he could reply, she hung up, walking out of the school yard.

"Oi! Where you going?" Grimmjow said, walking to her.

"Ichi's, duh." She said, rolling her eyes. Auto could care less about school, her friends came first. "And don't try to stop me, Grimm." she glared back at him, then saw him stop for a second, then smirk and follow..

–

They arrived at Ichigo's a little while later, she knocked on the door. No answer. Auto knocked again, still no answer. "ICHIGO! YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M KICKING IT DOWN!" She growled, glaring at the house.

Rushing feet could be heard from behind it, and someone almost falling down the stares. The door finally opened to see a panting Ichigo who had just run down the stares.

Walking in, Auto looked around then turned to Ichigo. "Now.." she started.

Ichigo tried to back up, but bumped into Grimmjow who was standing in the door way.

"Why won't he get up? Where's his room?"

The strawberry gulped, looking at her. She was pissed off, the worry gone. "Uh..." he tried to say, but failed.

"Fine." Auto sighed, "I'll just find it myself." she said, smirking and heading up the stares, while saying, "Grimmjow! Hold him down so he won't try to stop me!"

Grimmjow did as ordered; Auto could be a ruthless almost like a Yakuza leader.. He had to ask her if she knew anyone who was.. just not know. The thought of her knowing one scared him, the thought of her being one almost made him wet his pants.

She reached the top of the stares and came to a hallway. Auto had been in Ichigo's house before, but never on the second floor, she didn't know where everything was. She had to decide how to find Shirosaki's room, but it would prove to be a challenge. She could look for the room that had the lights on; but the lights could be off. She could look for the one with sound from inside; but there could be no sound.

Cursing under her breath, Auto walked to the first room and opened it. It was a girls room, with two beds; probably his sisters room. The next one had one bed, further examination she found out it was Ichigo's. There were only two rooms left; one being Shirosaki's and the other their Father, Isshin Kurosaki.

She looked back and forth at the two; both had lights off, both no sounds from inside. She opened one of the doors, something under the blankets on the bed. Jackpot. She walked in, closing the door soft enough not to make too much noise. Walking over to the bed, Atokata took the blankets, throwing them onto the ground. Shirosaki was laying there, curled up almost in a ball, back to her.

"Oi, Shiro, get up. School started some time ago. C'mon." Auto said, nudging him a bit.

"No." he said, moving away from her.

Twitch. "Shiro. Get up. What, are ya sick?"

"No."

"Then, get up!"

"No."

"Stubborn bastard." Auto sighed. She sat on his bed at the edge, looking at the wall. "C'mon Shiro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then get up! Forget 'bout school, we can go somewhere fun!" she turned her head to look at the other teen, a grin on her face.

Shirosaki turned to see her. Her infamous grin splattered on her face, her dark blood red eyes looking at him.. He never wanted those eyes off him, but he had a feeling they were always looking at someone else. He didn't answer, which made Auto's grin fade a little. Feeling bad that he caused it, Shirosaki said, "Fine." The infamous grin came back.

"Then get up!" Auto said, jumping off the bed and turning to him, yanking him up, ignoring the 'Wait!' she got. Only when he was on his feet, did she understand why he said wait all of a sudden; he was only in his boxers. Blushing, Atokata turned away, heading for the door. "We'll be waiting in the living room." Then left, closing the door behind her. She waited for a second, then took a deep breath, calming down and walking back to the strawberry and blue head.

Shirosaki stared at the closed door, a soft blush on his cheeks. He finally snapped out of his staring contest with the door and got ready. Deciding that he might as well wear his school uniform, he put it on. He all ready knew Auto and Ichigo were wearing one, so he did too. Walking down the stares into the living room, he saw a very familiar head of blue hair. Grimmjow.

He was arguing with Ichigo as always, while Auto leaned on a wall, watching. She ran a hand through her white hair, making it even more messy than it already was. Walking over to her, Shirosaki stood next to her. It didn't look like she noticed, all her attention was on the argument of the two friends.

Auto looked over, seeing Shiro. "Let's go!" she said, grabbing the two still arguing baka's and dragging them out the door with Shirosaki right behind them. Once Ichigo locked the door, Auto said, "C'mon you guys! Let's do something fun!" she laughed and started to walk away.


	7. Dead Naps And Waffle Weapons

A/N: Hey, I'm updating! Finally! ...I actually wrote this like a month ago, but it wasn't finished. I had nothing else to do so I finished it today!:D I actually truly have no frickin' idea where this is going anymore...

* * *

Like Auto said, the four teens skipped school and went to the amusement park that arrived a few days ago. "C'mon!" she said, dragging the other three to a booth with balloons. "I wanna try!"

The man at the booth nodded, apparently not caring if they skipped school or not. "Five bucks for ten tries."

"Right!" Auto said, handing the gut the money, and taking ten of the throwing pins. "Here we go~!" Grinning, she threw three of them, missing one but getting the other two. "Aha!" she laughed, and threw the others, also getting them. "Yea!" Her grin grew.

The man at the booth's mouth hung open, staring at the silver haired girl in awe.

Auto got her prize, and the others tried. After it, they went from booth to booth, ride to ride, game to game until it was time to go home. Grimmjow had to leave earlier, though. Amazingly, Atokata's idea worked, Shiro's mood lightened up. As the three friends walked home, they chatted about almost nothing.

Auto looked over to the cemetery, and frowned. "I.. uh.. Gotta do something. Bye." Auto waved slightly to them, walking away to the cemetery. She walked, and walked, until she got to the top, looking at two tombstones. She read the names, it was her parents. She laid behind the two stones, and fell asleep.

– – –

In the morning, Atokata woke. "Gr.." she growled at the sun that glared down at her. "Why does it have to be so bright in the morning.." she asked getting up.

"Because, it's the morning."

"The hell!" She got up quickly, looking around until her eyes landed on the owner of the voice. He had long black hair that seemed to float, he also wore a suit. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Zangestu." the man replied. He was sitting on a stone across from her parents. "My daughter found you, but you were asleep. She requested I stay and look after you."

"Who..?"

"Father!" A girl yelled as she ran over to them. She had black hair like Zangestu. She turned to Auto, "Atokata!"

"Do I know you?"

"I doubt it.. I'm Dororo, I go to your school." she said, nervously. "I found you asleep behind the two stones.. I didn't know what to do, so I asked father here to watch you until I got home from the shop.." she said, lifting a plastic bag.

"Thanks..?" she said. "I think I should go.."

"Auto! Auto!"

Atokata turned to the voices that yelled her name. Ichigo, Shirosake, Grimmjow, Rukia, and Chad came running to her. "Yea?" she asked like nothing ever happened.

"Where were you?" Rukia asked, running to her and violently shaking her by her shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! Blood rushing away from head!" Auto yelled.

"Sorry..." Rukia said, stopping.

"You weren't at school. What happened?" Grimmjow asked, walking to her.

"I took a nap here in the cemetery, duh." Auto said, rolling her eyes. "I didn't feel like going home."

"You could have told us." Strawberry said.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I kinda feel asleep right when I laid down." she said. Then looked to Zangestu. "OH! This is Zangetsu, and that's Dororo. They found me here asleep."

"Father looked after her while I went to school and the store.. I tried waking her up, but she didn't wake up." Dororo said, looking away with a slight blush.

"Sis!" Came another girl, but with electric blue eyes and hair. "Sis, is that girl okay?" she asked, seeing all the other teens there, the girl stared.

"Yea.."

"Good!" She grinned. "I'm Kazu, I also go to the same school. Though I'm a year older."

"Why don't you all come with us and have some tea?" Dororo asked.

"Dooooooooorooooo!" Kazu said, rapping her arm around her sisters. "Your special green tea~?" She grinned. "C'mon, guys!" she said, letting go of her sister walking over to them, throwing her arms over Grimmjow's and Ichigo's. "Sista's Special Green Tea is DA BEST!" Her grin grew, dragging them off. "C'mon~!"

Auto had to admit, the look on Ichigo and Grimmjow's face was priceless. She grinned and got up. "What we waitin' for? Let's go, gang!" she said, dragging Rukia and Shirosaki along with Chad and Dororo not far behind.

– – –

They all made it to the Tensa family house. It was at least three stories high! Auto stared at it. "Niiice!" she grinned.

"Come on in!" Kazu said, opening the door, pushing them in. Dororo went straight to the kitchen to make the tea. The group sat in the big open living room. "Welcome~!"

They all looked around. It was huge, but comfortable. There were pictures of Kazu, Dororo, the father, and some others.

"Tea is ready!" Dororo came in with a platter of seven glasses of tea. She went around and handed them to each person.

"Thanks!" Everyone said, and started drinking.

– –

After the group hung out at the Tensa family house, they all went home after saying bye. "That was... interesting." Chad said after who knows how long of silence.

"Well look whose actually talking for once." Auto joked. "But, it was kinda fun. We should hang out there another time, huh?"

"Yea, and don't they go to our school, too?" Rukia said.

"We should get them to sit with us at lunch." Ichigo said.

"Mhm!" Auto agreed.

The friends said their good-bye's and went their own ways. But before Auto went home, she stopped by the store for a moment and got waffles for tomorrow's breakfast. While she walked, she got the feeling that she was being watched. Which, in her case, was never a good thing. But, she shrugged it off and kept walking home.

"Well, well, look whose walkin' home alone."

Auto sighed and stopped a few feet away from an alley where she heard the voice. "Look, I know you got a score to settle with me, so just come on out, Nnoitra." And he did so. Auto continued, "I really don't see why you're so hell bent on trying to beat me, and I don't really care all that much, but this is getting annoying. Stalking, really?" She turned to him, a bored expression on her face.

"Shut up, bitch." Nnoitra hissed and lunged at her to attack.

_'Good thing I got these..' _ She thought, swinging the bag with the frozen waffles in at him, hitting the side of his face. He tried to get back up, only to get hit in the face with two cold frozen waffles right above the eyes. While he tried to recover, Auto made her escape, she was too tired to deal with him today.

* * *

A/N:...yeaaaaah... I'm so tired right now that I don't even have any idea what I'm saying at the moment.. That's what I get for trying to write when I'm sleepy. Well, like I said before, I have no idea where this story is going anymore, so if someone could..like...gimmie some ideas, I would really appreciate it.


	8. Wondering Eyes and Dreams for Death

A/N: It's amazing! I updated this story... the world must seriously be coming to a complete end or something. This is not a story I will be re-writting, surprisingly enough. And I even thought of an idea all by myself.

Well, Kinda. I've gotten really pissed off this summer and just want to kill something. Yea, I am so not looking forward to next summer. Kill me now, or gimme a knife to stab someone. Then, I'll feel better! Yay!

I own NOTHING. Not even my sanity! I gave that away to someone who needed it. Who wants it anyway? Insaneness is epic! ..Sometimes.

* * *

School isn't really the best place to be sometimes, especially when you're being hunted down by some crazy bastard. But when they go to your school, know where you live, where you go daily, who your friends are, and all that jazz, wouldn't you start to feel like you're being stalked? That's Auto's normal day at school, before and after. Not so normal days consist of getting into a fight and possibly someone ending up in the hospital. Which has happened more times than she would love to admit.

She can't remember when she enrolled in Karakura High, but it feels like forever. She's had a run in with Nnoitra and his even smaller gang, ever since Grimmjow became Auto's friend, and most of the time it's when she's alone. But someone always gets the fight to stop, even though a lot of the time it's too late and one or more people end up in the Emergency Room or worse.

She was just glad it was the weekend now; her friends and her were planning on going and doing what they normally do, just hang out. They had all met at the park in their casual clothes, and first thing Orihime said was something about and odd meal she cooked the night before… Auto had vowed never to try her cooking again. No, just, just… no.

It seemed that lately Auto's mind likes to wonder off and do its own thing in the middle of a conversation, or her eyes wonder over to Shirosaki without her knowing. Rukia had addressed her about the small problem after school once when the shorter girl dragged her off for shopping once.

Shopping with Rukia? No, never again. NEVER AGAIN.

Truthfully, Atokata didn't know why her eyes did that, they just did, but she never complained about it. But when her mind wondered during a conversation, she stopped talking and just stared, which got on her nerves. She must have gotten her head hit bad, really bad one time during a fight. But thanks to Rukia, she was forced to the ER, and there they found out almost everyone knew the prone to trouble girl by name. First name.

Auto was surprisingly quiet while the group hung out. Rukia had nudged her a couple times to get her to pay attention when someone was speaking to her.

"Auto?" Orihime asked, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, dun worry." She said, grinning a little. It was mostly forced, she knew something was wrong but didn't know. She joined in on some conversations for the last half of the time they were there. It was cold and she suspected winter was on its way, or already there, either way she was cold.

Shirosaki had noticed the cold earlier, and had brought a jacket. He saw that girl was cold and took off his not really needed jacket. The albino didn't get cold easily, and so he didn't need the jacket that much. He was standing near her, leaning on the tree. He got off the tree and slipped the jacket on her.

Auto blinked and looked up at him, smiling slightly.

* * *

She put her arms through the jacket sleeves and almost instantly felt warmer. Maybe it was just the cold that messed up her mood, yea, that's it. She'll just blame it on the cold air. But she knew it was something else, something bigger… and it had to do with Ichigo's twin.

Nnoitra was pissed off to high Heavens. And what was the reason? Atokata. He could never break her, no matter how many verbal and physical fights they got in. Sure, he sent her to the ER and hospital a plenty of times, but she always seemed to come back better, stronger, and faster. Or was getting slower and weaker? He could not let this happen!

He truly did not know why he hated the girl so much, but he did. It was just in his nature to hate almost everything. But the one thing he hated most was that girl. He wanted to smash her, to destroy her, to kill her. But he, Nnoitra Jigura, could not. She would come back and fight him again, no matter how many people there were, no matter if she was out numbered.

He needed help, and he knew just where to get it. The Yakuza leader Aizen Sosuke. He was just a piece in that man's gang, and so was Grimmjow before he betrayed them. Aizen worked as a business man when he wasn't a gang leader, and never joined the two together. He had a right hand man, Gin Ichimaru, but he had gone missing. Then found as a doctor, but wanted nothing to do with the Yakuza any longer.

Nnoitra entered a tall, about 40 stories high building that was Aizen's work place. He was the head of the company, and feared by most. The tall man went to the top floor and entered Sosuke's large office that took up half the floor.

"Nnoitra," Aizen said, sitting at his desk. "What do you need?"

Every time someone in the gang wanted to kill another person, they needed permission from the boss. Hide the body; get rid of the remains, yadda yadda. The only time that Nnoitra went to Aizen is when he wanted to kill someone. Aizen sighed, knowing. The man nodded and the teenager tossed a photo of Atokata on his desk.

"We will arrange everything." Aizen said and dismissed the teen.

The whole way home, Nnoitra wore that shit eating grin, and suspected that he would have it for weeks. And when Auto was dead and gone, it would split his face in two. He could not wait, he felt like a little kid when its birthday approached.

And for his birthday, Nnoitra will be getting something he wanted for the longest time. A dead Auto rotting away in the forest, being left for the animals to feast on.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter is short. :3

But thank whatever god there is, it's not the shortest one I've done... For the love of Zombie Cupcakes, please review.  
and no flames, they'll burn the cupcakes! D: We don't want burnt cupcakes, do we? D: They'll be sad...and they'll eat yer brain.


	9. No Plan For The Wicked

AN: Yea! Another chapter. Special thanks to Kuraikaji for giving me such a great idea! Before, I honestly didn't know what would happen, either Auto would die and the story would end, or she would beat them and...I dunno.

* * *

There was no real plan. Even though Aizen had a plan for almost everything, he didn't have a plan for this. The girl, Atokata, was a mystery. He tried finding information of her, but nothing came up, almost nothing at least. The damn file only said where she lived, who she lived with, and what high school she went to. No history, no last name, no medical record. If you were looking for that, it would seem she didn't exist at all. But, she did, and she had pissed off one of his 'workers'.

He knew the teenage boy wouldn't stop bothering him until that girl was gone. So, she would be, and hopefully soon. The white haired girl was a mystery, to him and his gang at least. But there had to be someone who knew her background, her weakness, something. What annoyed him more, was the fact that his right-hand man, Gin Ichimaru, had just up and left, deciding to work at a hospital.

And what you know, it was the hospital that she was in after a fight with Nnoitra. That wasn't the worse, the two white-heads had somehow, in some way, become friends. Putting a hit on the girl would turn out to be difficult, seeing as the fox-like man had eyes and ears in almost all of Karakura.

That stumped him, he couldn't hire anyone to kill her, and he couldn't try finding information. Gin would find out, and there was no doubt he would tell the girl. Atokata..She seemed to have friends almost anywhere. Friends in high places, and without knowing it. Besides Gin, she had met the Kenpachi Zaraki, a powerful member in Aizen's rival 'gang'. In no time, after meeting the man, had she met the others. How he knew? Like Gin, he had eyes and ears all over Karakura.

Sighing, he decided just to get three of his members to just kill the girl, save him a headache. Didn't matter if the rival 'gang' did something, they were already in a war as it was. He called in three of his most trustworthy members; Starrk, Halllibel, and Ulquiorra.

They entered silently, except for the normal yawn from Starrk. Aizen wasted no time in handing the pale boy, Ulquiorra, the picture of Atokata. "You know what to do. Don't go easy." He said, and then dismissed them.

Aizen sighed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"How'd it suddenly get so cold?" Auto asked, scowling. Her and her friends were sitting on the roof, eating lunch like usual. It was a normal, in between temperature, when it suddenly got cold.

"You're just imagining it." Renji said.

"Shut it, pineapple." Auto growled. She ignored Renji as he complained about the nickname she gave him for the millionth time and ate her lunch. The group was surprisingly quiet, but she guessed they had a right to be. Nnoitra had stayed away from the group that whole day, just had that shit eating grin and would shoot glances at them, but mostly Auto.

They knew he was planning something, but they didn't know what. Everyone was in their own little world, thinking of what the reason was. Well…almost everyone. Shirosaki hadn't even noticed Nnoitra, his mind was somewhere else the whole day, and even before. He was thinking about all the events that had happened. Auto enrolling in Karakura High, her and the group becoming friends, the fight with her and Nnoitra… Grimmjow suddenly being friends with the female albino and him joining the group. Everything after that just blurred together. He wasn't sure why, but only the parts of Grimmjow and Auto always being around each other were almost perfectly clear. He didn't like it; he didn't like seeing them almost always together.

He didn't know why, no, he did… His heart knew perfectly, but his mind never seemed to get it. Not even when she almost died, not when they skipped school, not when they found her asleep in the cemetery. But now, he did. When he was able to relax slightly and think everything over, when there were no fights, completely silent..

Shirosaki knew why now, after all this. He had a crush on the girl. But he wouldn't tell her or anyone, not even Ichigo. He had to make sure, but didn't know how to. Just need time, he thought.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Everyone stood, still silently and collected their stuff. The group headed back down stairs, except one person. Shirosaki was too deep in thought to notice the bell rang, or that Atokata was standing in front of him.

The girl frowned and kneeled in front of the other teen, which was looking at the buildings on the other side of the fence. "What's so interesting?" She asked, almost making the male albino jump. He stared at her with surprised eyes, then looked around. No one was there. What happened? He thought. Auto sighed, knowing that look. "The bell rang, come on, don't wanna be late now do we?" she asked. But she honestly couldn't care about class; she just wanted to know why she always looked at him when not focusing on anything. Why her thoughts went to him, even if it was about something entirely different.

She shrugged it off mentally and stood. "Hurry up." She said.

Shiro got his things, which wasn't much and stood. He was still a little surprised that she was still there, even after the bell rang. It seemed like school came before almost anything to her, with the way she acted in class, always telling someone to 'shut up before I kill your asses'. Maybe it was something different..

"Hey," She said, catching his attention again, then grinned. "Last one to class buys the winner lunch tomorrow!" she said, and started to run to class.

Shiro blinked, but quickly recovered. He ran after her, a small grin on his face. The first grin he ever had on his face for a long time, ever since all this happened.

* * *

AN: It's...short. But, hey! Now we know he likes her, and she has no clue what she's thinking. Hopefully, I'll actually update! I didn't forget to update, really! ...Okay, I did. I completely forgot about this story until I got an email saying someone reviewed. I'll update!...Soon?


	10. A Note From A Fox

Atokata was in a better mood than usual. Wanna know why? 'Cause she was able to make Shirosaki like how he was before, or at least almost. Now he smiled more than once a week, it was more like once a day, sometimes two if they were lucky. What made her happier; it was almost Christmas. Only a few more weeks to go and it would be there. Karakura High got a longer Winter Break than usual, but not many people thought too much about it. Less school, right?

Today, everyone was planning on going to the park to hang out. Except Auto, this bummed her out a bit, but not too much. Her siblings made her stay home because they got an interesting letter from a certain Gin Ichimaru.

"Auto! Your friends are here!"

"Send 'em in."

The door opened to reveal Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Shiro, Grimmjow, and Renji, the usual gang. There were even two more people, Kazu and Dororo. Auto blinked, not expecting them to be here, but shrugged it off.

"When we heard you got a weird letter, we headed over here. We ran into them," Rukia said.

"We were heading over here anyway." Kazu said, oddly serious. "Someone sent us a letter, warning us about something concerning you."

Dororo nodded. "It was weird, too. We came home, saw the letter and read it. I didn't understand it really, but Kazu started freaking out and so we ran here."

"What does the note say?" Orihime asked.

Auto opened the letter again and read aloud;

"Atokata,

I apologize that I could not talk to you in person, I would have preferred that, but under the current circumstances it would be too dangerous for both of us. I received word today that Aizen Sosuke, a powerful man and gang leader, has put a hit out on you from a request from the Nnoitra boy. Watch your back, he has sent his three most trustworthy people to kill you. I have informed most of your other friends, the Tensa family and the Shinigami's. Try and lay low, it's all that you can do at the moment, I do not suggest going out and looking for them.

I will check up on you every once and a while, I am also laying as low as I can for everyone's safety. Aizen's way of getting information from others is cruel. I suggest your friends do the same; but the Shinigami's can take care of themselves. Take care, Auto.

Sincerely, Gin Ichimaru"

"The Shinigami's?" Dororo asked. "Aren't they that other big gang that are rivals to the…um.. Espada I think that's their name?"

Auto nodded. "Yes. I met one of them when I was out of the hospital, and was introduced to the rest. I suppose it's good in a way that I met them." She shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Orihime asked.

"Do what I'm told and lay low." Auto said, getting stared at in disbelief. "What? I'm actually going to do what I'm told this time."

"I don't believe it, or is the world coming to an end?" Renji said.

"Screw you, Pineapple head! Go get fucked by a tree." She growled.

Everyone stared, not expecting that outburst. "Why are you all worked up? Is it because of the letter?" Rukia asked. "Everything's going to be fine." She said, trying to smile.

"Whatever!" Atokata said, standing up and walking out of her room. "Don't come here again!" She growled, slamming the door behind her. She stomped out of the house, it had started to snow, but she kept walking until she got to the park. She sat on a swing, it had started snowing more. She had no jacket on and not a short sleeved shirt. She sighed, knowing what she did. She had yelled at her friends, blew them off, told them to never come back again.

But she didn't want any of that. She just wanted to protect them, if they stopped being around her, then hopefully they wouldn't be in as much trouble as they would be. The worst part is that she did to Shirosak, maybe not directly, but she still did and it killed her inside. It was the most idiotic thing she did in her life, having walked out of the house while it was snowing with no jacket was the second. Atokata was getting cold, literally and figuratively. Everything that was happening was finally sinking in then and there, making her feel nothing, besides regret and hate for herself.

She wanted to go back in time, to not have said that. Maybe not have met them in the first place, not gone back to Karakura high. Then maybe, just maybe everything wouldn't have happened. She just hoped that nothing would happen to them because of her.

"Shit… it's beginning to become a blizzard." She mumbled, looking at the sky.

~!~

They all sat in the room, Auto's room. The group was surprised at her sudden outburst, it wasn't normal for her to do that, not to them at least. They all wondered what came over her at that moment, to just yell like that at her friends.

"Do you think…it's because of the note?" Orihime asked, hopeful.

"It…it has to be." Rukia sighed, sitting on Auto's bed next to the orange head girl.

"Or maybe that's what she's always wanted to say. Maybe we were just time consumers to her." Renji said.

"Renji!" Rukia glared at him, having seen the look on Shirosaki's face for that short time that it took him to hide it.

It was no question the Albino was upset about what had just happened, it was obvious that he liked Auto, everyone could see that. Everyone but Auto herself, she seemed to be the only one who didn't see it, even the people at school could tell. No one knew how the girl felt towards anyone besides in a friendly way, or hatred. Now no one would know unless they could find her, which always seemed difficult when she ran off.


End file.
